In Love And Confused
by DaNa-StOwE-WaNnAbE704
Summary: Takes Place Right After Season 1 Finale...What Will Happen When She Turns Marcos Down? Please Review!
1. In Love And Confused

**Zoe stood there in the elevator for what seemed like forever, all these mixed emotions ran through her head Did I just kiss Dan?...Did I like it?.. It was amazing.. Wait, what about Marcos?.. I love him, don't I? She didn't know what to do, except fix her hair and go meet Macros for dinner.  
  
"Well Hey There Beautiful"   
  
"You know your not the first one that has said that to me."  
  
"Hard Not To Notice"  
  
"Umm Macros..."  
  
Zoe picked up her napkin and saw the most beautiful ring. She had never seen anything this amazing in her life!  
  
"Marry Me!" Marcos Exclaimed  
  
"Oh it's beautiful, Marcos"  
  
She sat there looking at the ring, she was so confused. She loved Marcos, but that Kiss with Dan just kept running through her mind and she just knew she couldn't marry him.  
  
"Marcos I love you so much, but...I just can't…not right now i need to clear things up"  
  
"Like What?"  
  
She could see the pain in his eyes "Something happened today.. and.. um.. it just got me really confused.."  
  
"What happened?" "Well..." Zoe said. She didn't want to tell Marcos that Dan had kissed her, she didn't want to cause him anymore pain.  
  
"Um.. Dan.. well you see.. he kissed me" She could see the pain in his eyes grow more and more "And you see now I'm just so confused, I just don't know what to do"  
  
Marcos just sat there, not knowing what to say "Well I'm gonna leave, Good-Bye Zoe." A single tear rolled down his cheek  
  
She tried to run after him but by the time she had got to the parking lot, he was already gone. She got in her car and just cried. She didn't know where to go or what to do? When she got home, she looked like a wreck. Her makeup was all smeared and her hair and clothes were all frazzled.  
  
"Aunt Zoe, what's wrong?!" Taylor was so surprised to see her Aunt look like that!  
  
"Nothing I don't want to talk about it go to bed." Taylor knew something was up so she waited for a few minutes and then softly knocked on her aunt's door. But when she didn't get a response she opened the door quietly "Aunt Zoe...What Happened?"  
  
Zoe just sat there, looking into space. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "Aunt Zoe... what's wrong?  
  
"Marcos proposed...a..a..and I said No." Zoe started to cry more.  
  
"Why Aunt Zoe, you were so in love with him, I don't get it." "Neither do I Taylor, I was at work I got in the elevator and then Dan came in and all of a sudden he just kissed me, and I don't mean a "Hi, How Are You"-Kiss, It was a long and very passionate kiss, and now I..I.. just don't know what to do.." More tears rolled down Zoe's already very red face.  
  
"Oh Aunt Zoe I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do" Taylor was worried she had never seen her aunt like this before  
  
"I don't know.. I'm just so confused. Do you think I should go over to Dan's?"  
  
"Yes I think you should, I'll watch the Cliff And Hannah."  
  
"Thanks Taylor, how do I look?" "Aunt Zoe I think you might wanna re-do your makeup" She chuckled. "Good Idea" She hugged her niece.  
  
Zoe threw on some pink and white sweats and a pink long sleeve shirt, re-did her makeup and went over to Dan's, as she was walking down the hall she thought, Wait! Should I call him first?   
  
So she took out her cell phone and dialed his number. "Hey Dan, it's me Zoe, can I come over, I think we need to Talk" "Sure Zoe" "Ok Dan see you in a few" "She walked down the hall and knocked on his door  
  
"What!? Did you fly here?!" He looked at her and thought "Wow even in the simplest of clothes she still looks absolutely breathtaking"  
  
"Sorry, I was already here when I thought i should call" "That's Ok, Come in" "Thanks.. Listen Dan, about what happened..."  
  
She turned around to see Dan standing there, right next to her, she looked up and there eyes met "I..I.." She stuttered. And with that there lips embraced as he pulled her closer to him, his hands in her hair and her arms around him! His tongue finding hers. They walked over to the couch, he gently laid her down, continuing to kiss her ever so romantically. She thought "Oh Dan should we be doing this?" As she found her hand un-buttoning his shirt. She felt that his hand was now on her hips. She pulled away "Uhh Dan.. we can't, It's not that I don't have feelings for you. I do, but its just I'm so confused, I mean, when you kissed me it felt like I was on cloud nine, and didn't have a care in the world, and then I went out to dinner and Marcos proposed to me, and I had to say no, because I was just so confused" Tears rolled down Zoe's face.  
  
"Zoe.. don't cry.. I.. I.. love you!"**


	2. Decsions And Consequences

**"You...You What?" Zoe looked as her jaw dropped to the ground  
  
"I Love You Zoe Busiek...I Have from the first moment I saw you"  
  
"Oh Dan,I don't know if I love you,but I care about you very,very much"  
  
"Well" Dan Grinned "Let see if I Can't change that" And with that he grabbed Zoe and kissed her,it was the longest most romantic kiss she had ever had in her entire life,he led her into the bedroom,where she had the most romantic love-making she had ever had,it was Good with Marcos but no where near as romantic and passionate as it was with Dan. There was just something about him,when he touched you how you seemed not to have any cares in the world,how everything just seemed perfect. She never wanted to leave his arms.  
  
"Good Morning Beautiful" He whispered into her ear  
  
"Mmm..What Time Is It? "It's about 7" "Mmm k...wake me in like 2 Hrs...WHAT..I need to get home,I Need to get the kids to school,Taylor isn't capable of doing that by herself"  
  
"Breathe Zoe,Its Sunday,Theres No School...You're Fine..Taylor called I told her you fell alseep on the couch,although I don't think she believed me,but hey I tried" "Oh Dan,Last night was.." Dan Finished her sentence "Wonderful I know" "Yes it was,I'm just not sure it was the right thing to do" "Are You regretting What happened?" "No..No of course not,it was Beautiful,Im...Im just not sure im ready for another relationship right away,I mean i just turned down Marcos proposal,and then I Made love with you,Im just really confused,you understand...right?"  
  
"Yes Zoe,Of course" Even tho Dan really didn't and he was hurt because all he wanted to do was be with Zoe, but he would wait forever if he had to.  
  
"Aunt Zoe... you're glowing" Taylor grinned from ear to ear "I Have no idea what you are talking about",Zoe tried not to smile but how couldn't she not after that perfect night she had spent with Dan. "Oh com'on Aunt Zoe,Im not that dumb,what happened?"   
  
"Taylor you are my niece,I Will NOT tell you about my love life" "Aunt Zoe just because you do it with some guy doesn't mean I will,I mean you are alot older then me,im not even thinking about doing it with anyone: "Ok 1.Taylor I am not THAT older then you,and two thats good to hear that your not thinking about doing it,but i need to set a GOOD example" "Ok Aunt Zoe" Taylor smiled..knowing what had happened at Dan's apartment,she just walked away.  
  
So many thoughts filled Zoe head,she was so confused,she had just turned down Marco's proposal,and that same night she had made love with Dan, even tho it was amazing,she didnt know what to do,She knew she still loved Marcos,but she had these strong feelings for Dan that she had kept hidden,and when Dan kissed her they all came out. She just didn't know what to do. She looked at the clock "O Shit,I gotta get to work" She jumped in the shower,threw her hair up and raced out the door.  
  
"What did u do,just roll Out Of bed?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Long Night" but she thought to herself,what a wonderful night it was. "You have about a dozen,long stemmed red roses on your desk. Zoe,Are they from Marcos?" "I Dunno Sophia,I'll just have to see" She opened her office door to see the most Beautiful red roses she had ever seen in her life,she took the card from them and it read, "These Flowers are Beautiful,Not as Beautiful as last night, and no where near as Beautiful as you, Love Dan.  
  
A single tear rolled down Zoe's face,that was Beautiful she thought,but she was just so confused,she was head over heals in love with Marcos,or at least thats what she thought,she didn't know what to do,so she decided to write Candy a letter  
  
Hey Gurl! How are you,things here are doing good,well ok there not i lied, well sorta lets see where do i begin well..uhh.Marcos proposed to me,It was the most Beautiful ring you had ever seen,but I said no,and you're probably not going to like why I said no,because I know you and Dan had a thing going on and I still don't understand why you two broke up,but right before I was just gettin ready to go meet Marcos for dinner,I was in the elevator and all of a sudden Dan said there had been something he has been wanting to do for a long time,and he grabbed me and gave me the longest most passionate kiss ever,and then I had to go out to dinner with Marcos,and when he asked me to Marry him,I just had all the thoughts running through my mind about dan,about that kiss,about Marcos,but I knew that I couldn't marry Him when I was questioning my feelings for him. and thats not the end of it,I came home crying and Taylor talked to me,and thats when i decided to go over to Dan's,well we started making out and then I pulled away and I just couldnt, and then he said He loved me,and I told him I didn't love him but I have really strong feelings for him,and he said lets see if we could change that,and well one thing led to another and we made love,and now im just really confused. Candy gurl what should I do? Love Zoe  
  
Zoe felt better that she got some of that off her chest. When she got home she seen that the table was candle lit and there were scattered rose petals all over they ground,and the kids were no where to be found,all of a sudden the door bell rang and there was Dan standing there handsome as ever "Come In",Zoe smiled,still not having a clue whats going on. "I got a call to come over here,I think it was Taylor" "Taylor" she screamed but no one answered,so she went up stairs into Taylor's room and found a note on her bed "Aunt Zoe we all cooked dinner and set the table up,I took Cliff and Hannah to the mall,then we are going to go to the movies,Im with Juilan so dont worry,just enjoy you dinner,and Behave Love Taylor" She went back downstairs.  
  
"Well would you like to have dinner?,It seems that my wonderful niece,Taylor thought of all this"  
  
"Does she know about us...About" "Yeah I Think she does,When I came home that one morning after...she told me I was..umm nevermind lets eat" "Wait..what..you were what?" "That I was glowing..ok" Zoe blushed.  
  
After eating about as much as they could and drinking about 4 glasses of wine they went to watch a movie in the living room. "That was really good",Dan Said "Yeah I never knew my family could cook,they must of got that from there" Zoe paused,"They must have got that from there mother"   
  
Zoe popped in a movie and she snuggled next to Dan,she looked at her watch,it was only 7:45,the kids wont be home for about an hr she thought,just more time to be with Dan and be wrapped in his arms. She suddenly sat up,and moved away from Dan "Dan I don't know if we should be together tonight,I mean who knows what will happen and the kids will be home soon and I just.." And with that he pulled her in and gave her another one of his passionate kisses. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and she found her hand going up the back of his shirt. "You're Beautiful" He whispered.   
  
All of a sudden Taylor came in the house "Hey Aunt..Oh My" and she went back outside to take Cliff and Hannah out to grab something to eat "Why are we going away again?",Hannah Whined..."Im Tired,I Wanna go to Sleep and see Aunt Zoe" "Lets Just Go!" Taylor Exclaimed!  
  
Zoe took dan upstairs into the bedroom and the made love again and again,and they fell asleep into each others arms.  
  
They were both awaken by the Alarm clock. "Dan OMG we fell alseep in MY room,in MY house,the same house where there are KIDS right down the hall!" They both jumped out of bed,Zoe ran to the shower and Dan grabbed his clothes and threw them on and snuck downstairs,just as he was at the door he heard "Good Morning Mr. Lennox" Taylor said,as she grinned from ear to ear "Good Morning Taylor..Just uhh..Waking up your aunt..see you later Taylor."   
  
Zoe came downstairs not knowing Taylor was already awake. "Uhh Good Morning Taylor,what are you doing up so early?" Zoe had that glowing look again. "I Dunno,I just woke up early I guess." She said,still smiling from ear to ear. "So Aunt Zoe..How was your dinner with Dan..I Mean Mr.Lennox?" "Fine..And Thank You" "You're Welcome..And Aunt Zoe...Next time you make out with someone,It's not a good idea to do it on the living room couch" "YOU SAW US" "Aunt Zoe It's not like you hide it.I mean come'on,he slept over last night" "No He didn't" "Ok Then..why was he SNEAKING downstairs?" "Umm Well..He Didn't..Umm..Go Brush Your Teeth and wake Cliff and Hannah up" "Yes Aunt Zoe" Taylor said still having a smile from ear to ear.  
  
(A Few Weeks Later)  
  
"Ugh I can't get out of bed" Zoe said. "But Aunt Zoe,You promised me you would take me to the mall" "Taylor,Can't Juilan take you..please" All of a sudden Zoe flung out of bed and ran to the bathroom. "Aunt Zoe...Are you ok?" "Yea Taylor I'll be fine,just a bit of the flu" "Aunt Zoe,you have been like this all week" "Taylor I'm fine,just go get your brother and sister and take them next door to Juilan's,his grandma is going to watch them for the day,and you can go to the mall. "Thanks Aunt Zoe"   
  
Zoe thought to her self "I Never Get Sick,Whats Wrong with me?" She opened the door and seen a pregnancy test. "Is it possible?" she thought to her self.."No No,It Cant Be,Im Only A Few Days Late" "I guess I should take it..ya know just in case" Just then the phone rang "Hey Zoe,Its Dan,Can you come over for dinner tonight..Say Around 7?" "Sure No problem see you then"  
  
As Dan hung up the phone he thought..Tonights the Night!  
  
At 5:00 Zoe jumped in the shower and when she got out she blow dried her hair,and curled it,making sure each curl was prefect,she found this beautiful pink and white sun dress. She put it on and put her make-up on. At 6:30 she called next door and asked to speak to Taylor. "Hey Taylor,I was wondering if you could watch Hannah and Cliff tonight,im going out,please?" "Sure Aunt Zoe,Hey i got to go,were playing Monopoly Bye"   
  
Zoe went back up stairs and looked in the bathroom ,the pregnancy test was there.She was afraid to see the results.  
  
She arrived at Dan's apartment right on time. "You Look Beautiful" He Said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Zoe Come here I need to talk to you" " Zoe you are the most incredible person I Have ever met,I have never loved someone like I Love you,So Will You Become Mrs.Dan Lennox?"  
  
Zoe just started into space as a single tear rolled down her cheek "Dan..Im Pregnant"  
  
(Cliffhanger...HeHe..Please Review)**


	3. So Many Questions

"What did you say Zoe?"  
  
"Dan,Im Pregnant..With Your Baby"  
  
They both just looked at each other in total amazement,and then Zoe just sat down and started Crying.  
  
"Dan..I..I..Just don't know how this happened,I mean I'm on The Pill,and we used condoms...didn't we?"   
  
"Yes Zoe,Of Course we did" Dan Slipped the ring back into his pocket,realizing Zoe had not even heard his proposal.  
  
"Dan,What are we going to do,I mean I never excepted this to happen,I..I just dont know I mean I have kids already,well not my kids but I love them just the same,Dan please just hold me" Zoe started to cry even harder  
  
Dan didn't know what to do,in a moment his whole life was turned upside down,I mean he knew he loved Zoe and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her,but he knew she didnt feel the same way,and now there having a Child together,and now he thought...If I Ask Her To Marry Me,She Won't Thinks Its Because I Love Her,But Because She's Pregnant.  
  
"Well are you for certain,I mean did you go to a doctor?" "No,I just took a home test,I'll go to the doctor tomorrow"  
  
Dan and Zoe ate dinner pretty much in silence,Dan tried to start some conversations but he could see Zoe didn't feel much like talking. When Zoe got home she ran upstairs and threw her face onto her pillow and just cried. She didn't know what to do, she had just turned down Marcos proposal about 4 weeks ago,and now she was pregnant ,her life was turning upside down before her eyes. It must have been about 3.00 in the morning before Zoe finally fell asleep  
  
She was awoken to "Aunt Zoe,Come'on get up,we need to get to school" Hannah said.  
  
"What Time Is It" "Aunt Zoe Its already 7" And with that Zoe shot up and ran into the shower and when she got out she threw on her clothes,did her make-up quickly,hollered for the kids and ran out the door.  
  
After dropping the kids off,she picked up her cell phone and dialed her doctor "Hi Dr Stowe,Its me Zoe, I was wondering if you have any room in the morning to squeeze me it,It's pretty important,you do thats great, 11:00 Sure,No Problem ok see You then,Bye  
  
As Zoe walked into the clinic she was greeted by Lana   
  
"Morning Zoe,How are You?" "Umm Im Good,You?" "Same Old Same Old,You can go right in Danas waiting for you" "Thanks Lana"  
  
"Hello Zoe,You dont look to good,sit down won't you,So what's up?"   
  
"Um.I need you to,um do a..a..pregnancy test for me" "Oh Zoe, You and Marcos will make such a Cute Child,He.." Zoe cut her off, "It's Not Marcos..Its.." Dana could see Zoes eyes fill up with tears "Oh Zoe,what is it?" "Its...Dan"   
  
"DAN?" Dana exclaimed. "Yes,I Was suppose to go out to dinner with Marcos one night and as I was leaving,me and Dan were in the elevator and he grabbed me and he gave me the longest most passionate kiss ever,and then that same night Marcos asked me to marry him,and I said no,and that same night I Went over to Dan's and we made love and Dana I don't know how this happened I mean we used condoms and Im on the Pill And I..I" More tears rolled down Zoe's Face. "Shh Shh,Its ok" Dana Said as she hugged Zoe, "Lets go get a test and make sure you really are"  
  
It seemed like the longest 30 minutes of Zoes life,she continuely watched the clock head one minute at a time. "Zoe your test results are back" Zoe's heart raced,she knew this test would change her life completely. Dana looked at the test results, "Zoe,Im So Sorry,but we can get through this" "No...It can't be,Dana tell me this isnt happening,What did I ever do to deserve this?" "Sometimes Zoe bad things happen to good people,and its not that bad of thing,you are going to bring another human being into this world and thats a wonderful thing and I will be here for you if you need me"  
  
On the way home Zoe thought about everything that had happened in the last month. She thought what her life would be like right now if dan hadn't kissed her,and if she had aceppted Marcos Proposal. Zoe felt like the world was spinning and she was just standing still,not moving. She thought what was she going to tell the kids,what was she going to tell Marcos,that was the man she was in love with,the man that had proposed to her,the man that she said No to. The man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
When Zoe walked in the door,you could tell she had been crying "Whats wrong Aunt Zoe?" Hannah Asked "Nothing Hannah,I'm fine, go get your brother and sister and tell them were going out to eat" "Ok" Hannahs face lit up "Where Are We Going?" "Your Choice" "Thanks Aunt Zoe,I Love You" Hannah thought and thought about where to go. "I Know!" Just then Taylor walked down at looked at her Aunt. "Aunt Zoe.." Zoe then gave her a look then said Dont Ask,Taylor knew then to leave it alone. "So Hannah,Where do you want to go?" "Lets go eat at Marcos House" Hannah Exclaimed! Zoe had just remembered that she had not even told Hannah and Cliff about Marcos and how he asked her to Marry Him. "Hannah,go get Cliff,I need to talk to you two" "Yeah Aunt Zoe What is it?" Cliff asked "I Need to tell you kids something,Marcos asked me to Marry him..and" "What!! Coach asked you to Marry him Cliff exclaimed,Thats AWESOME!" "Cliff No,I couldnt,I Said No" "Why Aunt Zoe?" Hannah Asked?  
  
"Well" She didnt know if she should tell the kids about Dan or not "Well you See.." just then Taylor cut it "Because Aunt Zoe just couldnt marry him right now because she was just very confused with her feelings" "Thanks Taylor" Zoe winked at Taylor.  
  
The family went out to eat and all through dinner,Taylor kept looking at her Aunt,she knew something was wrong but she didnt want to ask in front of Cliff and Hannah,but she could tell by her Aunt was acting that something just wasnt right. The whole way home from the restaurant it was silent. Zoe was scared,she had never been pregnant before,and she wasn't even married. Taylor noticed a tear roll down her aunts face. All Taylor did was put her hand on her aunts shoulder and gave her a look that said "I Love You,And Everything Will Be Ok." After dropping the kids off Zoe went to Dans apartment,but she found herself going around the block about six times before going in. She didn't know what she was going to tell him,everything had happened so fast,as she stood there,before his door she just couldn't bring herself to knock,instead she sat down and cried.  
  
About 20 minutes later she seen Dan coming down the hall,she quickly wiped her face and stood up. "Hey Zoe How.." He could tell she had been crying,and he knew what that meant.   
  
"Oh Dan",she threw herself into his strong arms and started to cry,"I..I don't know what I'm going to do" "Oh Zoe I wish I could tell you what to do,but i dont know what to do either" as a tear rolled down his face,he hated to see Zoe like this,he wished that he could kiss her and just take all her pain and worries. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with,still in his arms Zoe looked up at Dan and asked him a hard question for even her to say "Do you want me to have the baby?" as more tears rolled down Zoe's red and blotchy face. Dan answered by saying "I want you to do whatever will make YOU happy" "Oh Dan I Lo.." she couldn't bring herself to say those three simple words,she just didnt know if she could fall in love again. "You what Zoe?" Dan knew what she was going to say and he understood why she couldnt say it right now. He just simply said "I Love You Too Zoe" and with that they walked into his apartment as the main thought the floated around in her mind now was-  
  
"What Am I Going To Tell The Kids?" 


	4. Stuff Happens

**While eating dinner,Dan asked Zoe how she was going to tell the kids she was pregnant.  
  
"And Zoe,they don't even know about us.Well besides Taylor,you're going to have to tell them about us" Zoe was confused,everything was happening so fast "Dan..I dont know what I'm going to tell the kids or even how to tell them,I mean I Can't just be like..Hey Kids Guess What I slept with Dan and Got Pregnant" A tear rolled down Zoes face "Dan,Im suppose to be a Role model for these kids, They look up to me,and Look at me.." Dan cut her off "Zoe It's ok,everything will be fine,The kids will still look up to you,Zoe You're they Aunt,They will love you no matter what Happens" "Thanks Dan"   
  
As Zoe pulled up to the house she tried to think but how could she with everything that had happened,Zoe tried not to Cry but she couldn't hold it in,as tears streamed down her face she noticed that someone opened the door,she wiped her face and opened the car door.  
  
"Hey Taylor,I'll be right there"   
  
Taylor could tell by the sound in her Aunt's voice that she had been crying and that something was wrong,she was reallly worried about her Aunt,but she didn't want to ask her and make her more upset about it.  
  
"Aunt Zoe! Hannah Exclaimed as she ran into her Aunt's arms.. "Well hey there,how are you?" "Good,I missed you" "Aww,I Missed you to" "Hey Aunt Zoe" Taylor said as she looked into her Aunt's glossy eyes "Hey There,Could you go get Cliff and meet me in the Living room,I need to talk to all of you" "Did we do something wrong Aunt Zoe?" Hannah Asked "No,you guys are wonderful" She tooked Hannahs hand and walked her to the living room.   
  
"Hey Aunt Zoe" Cliff said, "Whats Up?"  
  
"Well Kids..I need to tell you something,and this isn't easy to tell,and I Dont really know where to start"   
  
Taylor could see Her Aunt's eyes fill up with Tears,Cliff Noticed it too,   
  
"Um well 1st of all let me start by saying I Love All of you with all my heart and all my soul,and nothing will ever change that and well As you know I Didnt marry Coach,but I never told you why." She looked at Hannah who had already fallen alseep "Oh Hannah.." She carried her upstairs and then came back down to talk to Cliff and Taylor.  
  
"Ok well like I was saying you don't know why I Turned down Marcos Proposal,Well that night before I went out to dinner,Dan well he...Kissed me,and when he did It got me very confused,and so when Marcos asked me to Marry,I had to say No,Well.." Tears started to roll down Zoes face. "Aunt Zoe...Are You Alright?" Cliff Asked? "Well,Not really,That night I Went over to Dans and Well" Zoe didnt know how to tell the kids that She slept with Dan,I Mean she knew Taylor already knew,but she didnt know how to tell Cliff.   
  
"Well...I slept with him,and I know it wasn't a Smart thing to do,and I Was just very confused,and I know its not excuse I.." Zoe started to Cry even more "And...Im Pregnant" She seen the looks on Taylors and Cliffs Faces. "Au...Aunt Zoe...Are You Sure?" Taylor was so shocked,she couldn't belive her aunt was saying this. "Yes,i went to the Doctors,and She confirmed it. Cliff stood up and ran upstairs. "Cliff..Wait" "Aunt Zoe,just let him go,hes confused,as I am too,how did this happen?" more tears rolled down Zoe's face. "Tay..Taylor,I...I Just dont know,everything is happening so fast..a..and I'm suppose to be a Role model to you kids." Taylor could see the hurt and pain in her Aunt's eyes. She hugged her aunt.  
  
"Its ok Aunt Zoe,We all still love you,and No matter what happens we will always look up to you,you have taught us so many things,and were grateful for everything." "Thank You Taylor,you saying that really helps me,and with that she gave Taylor a hug and headed upstairs to go talk to Cliff.   
  
"Cliff?" She knocked on his door,she opened his door "Cliff Honey,We need to talk" "Im sorry I didnt mean to upset you when I Walked out,I was just really confused,and dont understand how this could happen "Oh Hun,I don't know how this happened either,and I'm so confused,I mean I have very strong feelings for Dan,But I was never excepting us to be having a Child together" "So does that mean your going to have this baby?" "Yeah,I think I Am,I mean abortion isn't even an option for me,I don't know when I took the home pregnancy test and it was Possible that i was Preg I Thought,Am I going to keep this Baby,and When Dana confirmed I Had something living and breathing in me,I mean its like we already bonded,Do you understand Cliff?"  
  
Cliff looked at his Aunt,He didn't understand whats going on between her and Dan,but he knew tonight wasn't the night to bring it up. "Yes Aunt Zoe, I Do,and I want you to know,that I Am always here for you,and I will help out through your pregnancy,and I Will help you with the Baby"  
  
"Thanks Cliff,It makes me feel better hearing you say that" "Well you better go to bed,Good night Cliff,I Love you" "Good Night Aunt Zoe,I Love You Too"   
  
Zoe went into her room and got ready for bed,as she layed down She thought now how her life would be different with The Baby,and how was the whole Dan thing going to work out,she wasn't ready to Marry anyone,she wondered what Marcos would think of her,tears started to roll down her face,this time she didn't wipe them away.instead she just went to sleep.  
  
"Aunt Zoe...Wake Up" Hannah Said as she bounced onto Zoe's bed "Cliff and Taylor said you needed to talk to me" "Yes Hannah I Do,Well do you remember when I told you that I didn't Marry Marcos,well the reason I couldn't was because I had feelings for Dan" "Mr Lennox?" Hannah Exclaimed. "Yes and well now Hannah.." A tear rolled down her face,she just couldn't seem to get the words out. "What Aunt Zoe?" "Hannah you might not understand everything that is happening,but I dont either,but I'm Pregnant" She could tell Hannah was confused. "How Aunt Zoe,Dont you have to be Married to have a baby?" 'Well.." She didn't really know how to answer that. "Well Hannah,yes you should be,but sometimes people get pregnant who aren't married,and things still work out" "Ok,Aunt Zoe..I Will help you with The Baby and anything else you need help with" "Thanks Hannah" It warmed Zoes heart to know that the kids still loved her and looked up to her.  
  
6 and 1/2 Months Later (Zoe is now about 37 weeks Pregnant)  
  
"I Hate Being pregnant" Zoe moaned. "You look like a cow,your back hurts,you get these horrible leg cramps,Taylor Never get pregnant,this is a lesson for you" "Ok Aunt Zoe,let me help you get out of bed" Zoe went over and looked at her self in the mirror,she didn't like what she seen,but she would have to live with it. She hopped in the shower and got ready,as she was downstairs trying to find everything,The doorbell rang,It was Marcos.  
  
"Hey Marcos,come in" "Thanks Zoe,Uh I just stopped by to bring some stuff for the baby,Some toys and bathroom stuff for it,Do you know if its a girl or a boy yet?" "No,I Could have found out,but I wanted to be surprised,listen Marcos you don't have to do this,I know this must be uncomfortable for you comming over here and seeing me pregnant with Dans baby" Zoe could see Pain in his eyes. "No,I'll admit when you first told me I was heartbroken,but I'm slowly getting over it,all I want now is for you to be happy" "Thanks Marcos,you saying that makes me feel so much better" "No problem Zoe,Hey I got to run,I'll talk to you later" "Ok Bye" Zoe went upstairs to look at the babys room. There was a crib,a changing table,some stuffed animals laying around,A car seat and so much more. Zoe wasn't feeling good so she sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and fell alseep.   
  
When she woke up it was 6 and she forgot she was suppose to go over to Dans for dinner,she ran to get the phone and called him. "Hey Dan,I must have fell alseep and I might be a little late,Is that ok,Thanks I'll be there around 7:30" Zoe jumped in the shower and got ready.  
  
While at Dans,he was cooking dinner and making sure everything was perfect,while he was cooking the lobster he thought. "Ahh Tonight,Tonight will be the night"  
  
Back at Zoe's she was trying to find something in her Closet that didnt make her look like a whale. I Am So Ready To Have This Baby,she thought. She finally found a blue and white sun dress way back in her closet. She put her hair in a high pony and spril curled a few strands that fell in her face. She called for Taylor. "Yes Aunt Zoe,you wanted me?" "Yes,Im going to Dans tonight and I Dont know when I Will be home,if i'm too late make sure Hannah is in bed by 11" "Ok Aunt Zoe,Have Fun" Zoe hurried doing her makeup and went outside.  
  
When she got to Dans the elevator was broke so she had to climb 4 flights of stairs. When she finally reached Dans apartment she was out of breath. "Zoe,what did you run here?" "No..Elevators Broke,Had to use stairs" "Oh Zoe,come in,Sit Down,Let me get you a glass on water" Dan walked over to the counter and there next to the sink was a little white ring box,he grabbed it and put it into his pocket.  
  
After dinner they sat down to talk about the baby. "What names do you like?" Zoe asked "Well If it's a Boy,I like the name Ben and if its a Gurl I like the name Samantha,what about you? "Well if its a girl I want to name it either Dana Faith or Kelley Lynn and if its a Boy either Nick or,well I Like the name Ben Too" "And I Think Dana and Kelley are both great names,Um Zoe.." He took her hand and open the little white box. "Zoe,Will you Marry me?" "Oh Dan,Its Beautiful" She Stood up "Oh Dan"  
  
All of a sudden she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain. "Dan..Somethings..Very... Wrong...Help"Zoe said as she fell to the floor.**


	5. Miracle

**"ZOE ZOE WHAT IS IT?" Dan was worried,he knew something was very wrong.  
  
"Dan..Ca..C..Call the hospital..Hu...Hurry" Dan ran over to the phone,in tears he dialed.  
  
"Yes I have an Emergency,I Have a pregnant women about 7 1/2 months pregnant,she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain and told me to call the hospital" Dan gave them his address and they were going to be sending over an Ambulance.  
  
"Dan....What if somethings happened to the baby,what if it needs to be born..it..its to early,this can't be happening" Zoe sobbed.  
  
"Shh Shh,The ambulance is comming,and Dana is at the hospital ready to do whatever needs to be done" and with the a knock at the door and the paramedics ran in.  
  
"Ok Miss,I Need you to tell me where the pain is and what it feels like"   
  
"Its all over and it feels like a sharp pain,like a knife" Zoe said as she was trying to stop crying.  
  
"Ok Miss,I think your going into premature Labor,I need you to just try to relax and not panic"   
  
In the Ambulance Dan sat next to Zoe holding her hand and trying to comfort her. As he him self though was crying,he was scared,he had never seen anything like this before. When they got to the hospital Dana was ready to go.  
  
"Ok Zoe,I need you to relax were going to have to do an Emergency C-section,everything will be fine,just try not to Panic,and try to breathe nice and slow" Dana knew the baby was early,but she was going to do everything she could to save this baby.   
  
"No,No Dana,It's too early,its too early" Zoe said as she was being wheeled to the O.R  
  
"Ok get me a fetal heart monitor,we need to get the vitals on this baby,and we need to get it out fast" "Doctor,fetal heart rate 30"   
  
"Damn, the umbilical cord is choking the baby,Ok lets go,we need to get this baby out of there,im not losing this baby,Com'on people lets move it!" As she cut open Zoe's stomach she could see the baby was not a good color. "Ok people lets move,I need scissors to cut this cord and I need an Oxygen tube to help this baby breath...lets move"   
  
Dana worked frantically trying to save Zoe's baby. Just when she was about to give up hope something happened and the baby started to cry,and it started to regain its color.  
  
"Thank You" Dana said,looking up,she knew this truly was a miracle "Ok lets get this baby into an incubator and I want the baby's vitals constantly,and page me if anything goes wrong" She sewed Zoe back up and wheeled her into a room.  
  
"Dana,Did my baby.." Zoe said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Your baby is alive"Dana said. She saw the look in Zoes eyes change from sad to happy in a moment,and it was a great feeling. "Shes a very lucky baby,she almost didnt make it"  
  
"It's a She,I have a baby girl" Zoe started to cry,but this time they were tears of joy.  
  
"Yes,and while she is premature,were going to keep you in the hospital for a few days and keep her in for a while till she develops some more,but I think there is someone that wants to see you" A single tear of Joy rolled down Danas face,as she opened the door to let Dan in.  
  
"Hey there Zoe,I.." Before he could finish what he was saying Zoe interrupted, "Yes"  
  
"Yes what?" Dan said,looking very confused.  
  
"Yes Dan I Will"   
  
"You will what?" Dan said,still not having a clue to what Zoe was saying.  
  
" I Would LOVE to marry you" Zoe exclaimed as more tears of joy streamed down her face. and at that moment she knew everything would be ok,and that she could make it. As she was wiping her face,Dan slipped the ring onto her finger. "Oh Dan,Its Amazing,I Love You" as they were about to kiss a knock came from the door,  
  
"Up for a few more Vistors?" Dana asked?  
  
"Sure...whos here?"   
  
"AUNT ZOE?!" all the kids came rushing in. "Aunt Zoe we were so worried,we thought something happened to you and the.." Taylor couldn't finish her sentence knowing something might be wrong.  
  
"Taylor im fine and so is the baby,Oh Dan I Forgot to tell you,We have a daughter" As Zoe finished her sentence,another knock on the door.  
  
" I Think someone wants to see you" Dana said she she rolled in Zoes Baby. The baby was hooked up to alot of wires and machines,Dana told everyone it was to help her breathe and grow faster,Since her organs were not fully developed.  
  
"So Zoe & Dan,Have you thought of a name yet?" Zoe and Dan looked at each other and they knew what they were going to call her.   
  
"Yes we have,Dana Faith"   
  
Dana stood there,in awe. "Your naming your baby after...Me" Dana said as tears of joy filled her eyes.   
  
"Yes" Zoe Said "After all you saved my babys life,I Will be grateful to you for the rest of my life" as Dana was walking over to give Zoe a hug,she noticed the ring on her finger,"ZOE!" She exclaimed,Is this what I think it is" taking her hand for everyone to see!  
  
"Yes,Dan and I are engaged!"   
  
"Congratulations" everyone said as they hugged Zoe  
  
"Ok Zoe,Im going to need everyone to leave for a while,you need to get your rest" Dana said  
  
"Bye Aunt Zoe" Hannah Said,"We'll See You Later"   
  
"By Hannah,Bye Kids"  
  
"Bye Zoe" Dan Said,"I'll see you later" as he was walking out he turned around and winked at Zoe,she looked at him,and then winked back.  
  
While Zoe was laying there,just before falling alseep,she thought to her self "Wow,I have a beautiful baby girl,im engaged to a great guy,I Have so many people who love me,can life get any better?" as she drifted to sleep the last thing she said was,"Thank You God"**


End file.
